


Unexplored Territory

by mukaitaiyou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukaitaiyou/pseuds/mukaitaiyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki's never done anything like this before and Fushimi is more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexplored Territory

**Author's Note:**

> i sell trans misaki and trans misaki accessories
> 
> anyways this is a sarumi where misaki is trans, have some Filth

The night had started as a text reading: "hey-- come over and watch a movie" and quickly devolved into "let's watch half of the movie and then make out on your couch". Most unplanned (and a good few that were planned) dates ended up like this: Misaki laying on his back and Fushimi on top of him, tongue in his mouth. Not that Misaki minded much, they'd both seen the crappy horror movie that Fushimi had picked a handful of times. Maybe that was why he picked it in the first place, so that they would end up like this. Again, not that he cared immensely. Usually things like that would bother him, but it was late and he was already feeling beyond needy, so he didn't see the point in arguing past biting Fushimi's lip harder than usual when he pulled away from the kiss.

Fushimi pulled Misaki's shirt over his head, tossing it to the side, leaving the binder underneath intact. He knew Misaki hated having it off, even during any sort of physical activity. He was used to it. Fushimi leaned back down, nipping at Misaki's neck, occasionally staying in one spot long enough to suck a mark dark enough that everybody at Homra would see the next morning. That pissed Misaki off enough to warrant him grabbing Fushimi by the hair and yanking upwards.

"Stop tryin' to give me a hickey," he snarled, furrowing his brows. "Everyone at the bar gives me so much shit for it."

"Oh?" Fushimi said, feigning innocence. "They do?"

Misaki shoved him backward so he was sitting up at the other end of the couch. "Don't 'they do?' me. You know they sure as shit do. They ask if I have a girlfriend and laugh when I get embarrassed. So fuckin' stop it."

"Hmm... Nothing your friends can see?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, asshole. Were you even listening?" 

Fushimi just nodded and crawled back on top of Misaki, lowering himself down and pressing his lips to Misaki's. Misaki sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Fushimi's neck.  _"Maybe he's actually gonna listen to me for once,"_ he thought, parting his lips slightly and letting Fushimi put his tongue in his mouth. Fushimi hooked one hand around Misaki's back, pulling their hips close together and Misaki's breath hitched at the contact. He was already turned on, but now he could feel that Fushimi was hard too. He needed to get the upper hand somehow, so he rolled his hips upwards to try and get a rise out of Fushimi, and he shuddered in response.  _"Got 'em"_ Misaki thought, celebrating internally. This only continued for a couple minutes more before Fushimi slid his free hand down Misaki's side and under the waistband of his sweatpants. 

Misaki whimpered as Fushimi ran his fingers down the front of his briefs, which were embarrassingly damp from just a makeout session. Fushimi pulled away from the kiss, grinning widely and pulling his hand out from the front of Misaki's pants so he could get a grip to yank them down. Misaki leaned his head back on the pillow behind him, expecting Fushimi to get up to get a condom or something, but all he was doing was tossing Misaki's pants aside and coming back down to kiss his neck. What the hell was his problem? He'd gotten him all riled up just to pull this shit again? 

"You said no visible marks," he said, smiling widely. "So I'm leaving them where no one but I can see."

Fushimi slowly traced his lips down Misaki's body, from his collarbones, down his chest, to his hips, his hot breath leaving a trail of fire down Misaki's torso. He kept moving down until he settled his head between Misaki's thighs, kissing and biting them until bruises started to form. Misaki's heart was beating erratically, and he felt heat practically _radiating_ from his lower half as Fushimi started to pull at the hem of his briefs. 

"W-what the fuck are you-" Misaki said, cheeks flushing a red that matched his hair when Fushimi looked up at him and their eyes met. 

"What does it look like? I'm going down on you"

His words wouldn't come out. He'd never say it outright, but he was incredibly self-conscious about nearly everything, especially this. He'd never done anything like this before. He wasn't ever a very confident person, and realizing that his gender wasn't the one that the doctors had stuck him with at his birth sure as hell didn't help. He was confident in himself (externally, at least), until the second his clothes came off. That's when it became real to him that rejection because of something he couldn't control was possible. They've discussed this before. Fushimi was the first person to accept him and make an effort. Even though he was an asshole to everybody, including Misaki at times, he was understanding. And even though he and Fushimi have had sex before, somehow this was different.

Misaki sat up, and Fushimi followed suit, sitting on his knees, his face unbearably close to Misaki's own.

"If you want me to stop, I'll stop," he said, almost like he knew what was bothering his oldest friend. 

"Don't," Misaki replied, looking away from Fushimi in embarrassment. "I don't want you to stop... I just don't want you to decide halfway through that I'm not someone you wanna be... with."

Fushimi grabbed Misaki by the shoulders and Misaki's gaze snapped toward him. "I want you," he said, his pupils blown with lust. Misaki swallowed hard, his mouth drier than he'd expected. He hated to admit how much Fushimi turned him on, but this lust that he was displaying (and the binder restricting his breathing quite a bit) was making it hard for him to breathe. 

"Ok," Misaki managed to get out before Fushimi was pushing him backwards onto the couch, laying him down and settling back between his legs. Within seconds Fushimi was sliding Misaki's briefs off of his body and tossing them in the same pile as his shirt and pants. Misaki jumped in surprise when Fushimi leaned down and started sucking a hickey into his hipbone, somewhere anyone could see if his shirt was riding up a little bit.

Fushimi pulled back, satisfied with his work, and snaked his hand down, finally getting to the point. He spread Misaki open with his fingers and lowered his head closer to Misaki's crotch. His fingers immediately were covered in slick and his mouth contorted into a smile. 

"You're so wet already, Misaki," he said, the want practically oozing from each syllable.

"S-shut up!" Misaki retorted, ready to clock him in the head and have this be over before it'd even started.

Fushimi just smirked and ran his tongue broadly along the length of Misaki's vulva, drawing it out as long as he could. He loved to tease Misaki, and this was no different to him. It was better than insults or fighting, this was much, much better to him. Misaki was at his mercy and he wanted to keep it going until he was screaming his name. 

" _Fuck"_ Misaki whined, shuddering at the contact, and instinctively tangled his hands in Fushimi's hair, holding on for dear life. With every stroke of his tongue, Misaki moaned quietly, trying to keep quiet. When Fushimi moved his focus upwards and flicked his tongue over his clit, Misaki shook and let out a shaking moan. One of his hands flew up to his mouth to cover it and muffle his voice, but Fushimi grabbed his arm and pulled it back down. 

"No," Fushimi said forcefully. "I want to hear your voice when you come." 

Fushimi traced circles around Misaki's clit with his tongue and he rocked his hips up into Fushimi's mouth, moaning in desperation. He could feel his muscles tensing and the heat building up in his core with every passing moment. He was getting wetter than before, the natural lubricant that his body produced practically dripping down his thighs. His legs shook when Fushimi took his clit into his mouth and sucked on it. Fushimi could feel him pulsing under his tongue, so he sucked slightly harder, and Misaki's mouth fell open. "S-saru..." he whined, wrapping his legs around Fushimi as tighly as he could. He was close. 

"You taste so good," Fushimi said, catching Misaki's glance and licking his lips. Misaki turned his head away and bit his lip. Fushimi took two of his fingers and slowly pressed them into him while still licking him at a fairly slow pace.

"Stop being so fuckin' weird f-for once, will ya?" Misaki gasped out as Fushimi curled his fingers inside him. " _Fuck!"_

Fushimi set a pace and massaged Misaki's g-spot and licked his clit in time with the movements of his fingers. Misaki couldn't handle it for much longer. His hips bucked wildly and he could feel his legs shaking. 

"I'm gonna come," he said shakily, barely getting it out between choked sobs. "I... f-fuck... Saruhiko!"

He couldn't hold it in anymore. His walls clamped down on Fushimi's fingers erratically as he came, Fushimi's name on his lips. Fushimi kept fingering him through his orgasm, running his tongue over Misaki's oversensitive and swollen clit. Misaki let out a weak moan and pulled Fushimi's hair as the final waves hit him. Fushimi pulled out his fingers and he brought them to his mouth, licking them clean and making eye contact the whole time. 

Misaki grabbed his arm and pulled the fingers out of his mouth. "Stop! That's fuckin' disgusting!" he said, embarrassed by what Fushimi had just done. Fushimi just laughed, and drew Misaki into a passionate kiss.

"Now you know what you taste like," Fushimi said, as Misaki scowled in disgust. He was lucky Misaki was tired and didn't have the energy to punch him square in the jaw.

"You're welcome, Misaki!" he said, drawing out every syllable in his name. 

"Dickhead," Misaki muttered under his breath, and Fushimi smiled facetiously in response.

Misaki breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was going to be the same between them after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe misaki and fushimi fuckin netflix and chilled what have i done
> 
> anyways


End file.
